Valentines day with the Mellark's
by everlark2004
Summary: Katniss, Peeta, and there kids celebrate Valentines day together


The February air is cold and crisp and stings my eyes a little. I walk to the market with fresh baked bread in my arms. It's the day before valentine's day and of

course I procrastinated with my valentines. I walk into the art store and look around. Everything is picked through. I shuffle through the leftover doilies,

construction paper, and stickers. I grab a package of doilies and construction paper. I grab some stickers too. I meet Mrs. Samuelson at the counter. "Good

afternoon Rose getting some last minute valentines done?" she asks ringing up the supplies. "Yeah" I reply. " Your total comes to $10.50 " she says. I hand her

the money and a loaf of bread. "Thank you Miss Mellark, have a happy valentine's day" she says with a smile. " Thank you" I say walking out of the store. I lock

myself in my room and listen to music as I cut hearts and glue them onto doilies. I finish the valentines for Piper, Jay, Grandma, Aunt Annie, Haymitch, Effie,

and Mom. I finish with dad's valentine " _With love from Rosy"_ (dad has always called me that even though my name is just Rose). I grab all my valentines and

put them into a pile on my desk. I grab out my mailbox that I made out of a old shoe box. I use the leftover construction paper, doilies, and stickers to add

some final details. "Rosy dinner time!" my dad calls. I grab all my valentines and my mailbox and hide them under my bed. "Coming" I yell. We eat dinner, have

family time, and then go to bed.

I wake up just as the sun does. I pull out the valentines and the mailbox from under my bed and head down stairs. Dad is up already. He always is up before

anyone else is but he is up earlier today. "Good Morning Rosy" he says smiling. "Good morning dad" I say yawning. He hands me a coral Rose. "A rose for my

Rose" he says. "Thank you dad" I say. "Do you need any help with breakfast?" I ask setting my rose in a vase. "That would be wonderful Rosy, thank you" dad

says. I help him slice fruit into heart shapes well try to make into heart shapes. Dad makes pancakes, eggs, bacon, and cheese buns ( mom's favorite ). I make

toast and set the table. Dad hands me a bouquet of hot pink roses and I put them into a vase and place them in the middle of the table. I run outside to our

rose bush and pick the fallen petals of the ground. I place them around the table. I help dad place the plates of warm food on the table. Dad already decorated

the house. I set my mailbox next to dad's. Dad's mailbox has watercolor paintings of orange sunsets, pink roses, evening primroses, cakes, my mom, me, Jay,

and Piper, and of course our little mischievous kitten pepper. Dad's is a masterpiece and mine looks like a three year old made it. Usually I'm super creative but

since I procatsaded I didn't have enough time to make a beautiful mailbox. It's a Mellark tradition to make homemade mailboxes then put our valentines into

them. Dad leaves to wake up mom. I quickly run up stairs to grab my valentines and presents. I bought dad a pack of paintbrushes he was eyeing at the art

store, I bought mom a new archery glove, hers was worn out, I bought Jay new arrows for his little bow, and I boughet Piper a little kitty stuffed animal she

wanted when we went to her favorite toy store when we visited district 4. I also got aunt Annie, her son Finn, Haymitch, grandma, and Effie a little something

too.

Peeta's pov

Thanks to Rosy I have everything done in time so I surprise Katniss. I walk into our room to find Katniss still fast asleep. I walk up to her and place a small kiss

on her lips. Her eyelids flutter open to reveal her beautiful gray eyes. "Well it's a about time" I joke. She smiles and attempts to push me off the bed. "Happy

valentines day Katniss" I say holding out a bouquet of fresh primroses. "Oh Peetie" she says. I see her try to hold back tears. "Their beautiful Peeta" she says. I

lean in for a kiss but were interrupted by the kids. "Jay you have to wait until mom and dad come down!". Katniss and I both let out a little laugh. "Come on

down I have a surprise for you" I say. "Ok, just let me get me into something a little bit more….. well more" Katniss says. She's just wearing a green silk robe I

got her for our anniversary ( Rose helped me pick it out). I smile and share a kiss with her. She smiles and says "I love you Peeta". "I love you too"

Katniss's pov

I wait tell Peeta's out of the room to take off my robe. I grab a lace daffodile yellow tank top out of my drawers and put on along with a pair of cozy floral

printed pajama pants. The kitchen is filled the smell of bacon and cheese buns. Yay. Rose lightly slaps Jay's hand as he tries to take a piece of bacon off a plate.

"Ouch, mom Rose hit me" he whines. "Oh stop fighting you too" Peeta says. "Sorry dad" Rose says. "Yeah sorry dad" Jay pouts. A bit of winter sunlight creeps in

through the windows. Peeta hands me a plate with fruit that's shaped into hearts, bacon, eggs, pancakes, and a cheese bun. "Thank you honey" say. "Rosy's

helped me with all this" Peeta says. I look at my daughter. She looks a lot like me and Peeta. She has his big beautiful blue eyes, and my dark hair although it's

a little lighter than mine and it has little hints of blonde here and there. "Thank you Rose" I say "If it wasn't for you your father would probably burn the house

down trying to make eggs". Peeta gives me a glare that turns into a smile. "I'm just kidding" I say. "Now can I eat?" Jay whines. "Hold on Jay" Peeta says. He,

Rose, Jay, dish themselves and I help Piper dish herself. Both Peeta and Rose are great cooks. Rose definitely takes after Peeta, she loves to paint and bake like

him and she is very kind. When I pick up the cheese bun I notice it's in the shape of a heart. "Oh Peeta" I say holding up the bun. "That was Rosy's idea" he

says. I give my daughter smile. She gives me a sweet little smile back. Oh my god. She looks a lot like Peeta. I'm happy about that, I would rather her be more

like Peeta than me. Although Jay definitely takes after me, he's a little hunter that's for sure. Piper takes after both of us she has Peeta's blonde hair and dark

eyes. She likes the outdoors like me and she does like to help Peeta frost cupcakes. "You very creative Rose" I say " just like your father". I lean in and kiss

Peeta on the cheek. "Ew kissing that's gross" Jay says. "Shut up Jay" Rose snaps. "It's ok Rose" I say "He's just eight". When we finish Rose volunteers to clean

up the kitchen while me and Peeta get ready for the party. When we get into our room Peeta and I share a long passionate kiss. "Thank you for breakfast Peeta

it was delicious" I say wrapping my arms around his neck. He gently presses his forehead to mine and we stare into each other's eyes. "I'm glad you liked it I

wanted it to be perfect just like you" he says. I laugh. "I'm not perfect, but you are Peeta" I say. "Not even close but ok I'll take the compliment" he laughs.

Sometimes I even wonder if I deserve Peeta, the way I treated him when he was hijacked was almost as cruel as snow. I'm glad I chose him over Gale, Gale

would never do romantic things for me like Peeta does. "We better get ready the guests will be here soon" Peeta says. He gives me one last kiss before he hops

in the shower. I took one last night so I'm good to go. I grab a outfit that Rose helped me pick out. A long sleeved black and white striped shirt, black pants and

a red infinity scarf. Peeta comes out wearing a white dress shirt with a navy blue tie with tiny hearts. "Oh Katniss you look so beautiful" he says. "Oh stop Peeta"

I say adjusting his tie. He pushes my hand away. "Do you ever take complements?" he asks. "I don't know I just feel like I don't deserve them or you or the

kids" I reply. "You do Katniss, without you panem would be still under the evil reign of snow" he says rubbing my back. " But I killed so many people" I say

lifting his hand away. "So did I" Peeta says. "Yeah a tribute and a member of the star squad which you didn't even mean to" I say. "Katniss please, stop thinking

that way" Peeta says "now I'm going to check up on the kids".

Peeta pov

I walk into Piper's room. Rosy is helping her get dressed. Rosy is wearing a white shirt with tiny black hearts, black leggings and a gray cardigan. Piper is

wearing a white dress with red and pink hearts. "Daddy" Piper calls. She reaches out which means she wants me to pick her up so I do so. " Daddy you look

fancy" she says pulling my tie. "Careful there pumpkin" I say. "Oops your tie looks funny" she says pointing to my tie. I set her down. "Where's Jay" I ask. "He's

getting ready well that's what he told me" Rosy says. I pull both of my girls in for a hug and kiss them both on their foreheads. "You smell good daddy" Piper

says. I laugh. "Thanks pumpkin" I say. I hear the doorbell. "Guests!" Piper shouts she dashes out of the room. "Piper wait" I yell. I chase after her but I can't

keep up with her and my prosthetic isn't helping. Piper opens the door. "Aunt Annie!" she cheers and jumps into Annie's arms. "Hello there daffodile" Annie says

ruffling Piper's hair. Haymitch comes out from behind her. "Hey Peeta nice tie" he says with a smirk. "Oh crap" I say looking down. A pair of hands grabs my tie /

and fixes it. "Oh Peeta, I can never trust you to dress yourself" katniss jokes. Rosy and Jay comes downstairs. "Hey aunt Annie hi Haymitch" Rosy says. "Good

afternoon Ro" Haymitch greets. Finn, and my mother in law and Effie come in too. Everybody greets each other and chats. Everybody sets their mailboxes on

the table with mine and Rosy's. I start making lunch with the help of Rosy. We make lamb stew, chicken noodle soup, rice, peach tea,and more heart shaped

cheese buns. We place everything on the table and dish up. I sit between Katniss and Rosy. I place a kiss on Katniss's cheek. "How is it?" I ask her nodding

towards her plate. "It's delicious Peeta thank you" she says. "Yeah it's delicious" Ms. Everdeen says "you are such a great cook". "Thank you" I say. When we all

finish Katniss helps me with the dishes. Rosy and Ms. Everdeen play with our cat, Jay and Finn causing trouble and Piper, Annie, and Effie chat at the table. I feel

someone kiss my forehead. It's Katniss. "Happy valentines day Peeta" she says. "Happy valentines day to you too" I say smiling. Katniss plants a kiss on my

lips. "Thank you" she whispers. When we are all done with the dishes We grab our mailboxes and gather around the fire Jay helped Katniss build. I lift the top of

the mail box and sort through all my valentines. I have ones from Finn, Annie, Ms. Everdeen, Haymitch, and Effie. But the most special ones are from my family.

I pick up Rosy's and I'm awed by the detail. I open the card to find a watercolor picture of me and her with a note on the other side." _Happy valentines day dad_

 _you are the best dad in the whole wide world, with love from Rosy"._ Attached to the back there is a set of paint brushes I was planning to buy when I went to

the art store. I'm smile and set them in a pile with all my other gifts. Warm sea blue socks from Annie and Finn, Mint tea from Effie, a cookbook from haymitch,

a framed drawing from Piper, peppermints from Jay, Paint brushes from Rosy, and a sunset orange sketchbook from Katniss. It gets to be about 7:30 when

everyone leaves. All the kids are asleep on the couch. Me and Katniss join them. Jay snuggles into Katniss, Rosy snuggles into me, and Piper sleeps between

both of them. Katniss turns on the tv and we watch a very old chick flick called "sleepless in seattle". Katniss soon falls asleep. I turn off the tv and we just lay

there in peace. I love my family. And that's what valentine's day is all about, the people you love. And that's why valentine's day is one of my favorite holiday.

 **Happy Valentines day!, also I wrote this story last night so there probably be typos but who cares, Anyway I hoped you enjoy. HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! XD 3**


End file.
